Un patchwork de sentiments
by Lyra64
Summary: Petit recueil d'OS pour la plupart écrits au cours des Nuits du FoF. Essentiellement Johnlock. OS 4 : Football. Quand Sherlock se voit traîné de force par John, Lestrade et ses enfants sur un terrain de foot...
1. D'un amour ordinaire

**Salut les p'tits loups ! :)**

Voilà voilà, je suis de retour sur le fandom avec ce petit recueil d'OS (un fourre-tout en fait). Je vous livre ici une sorte de prologue, qui précédera des textes à thèmes et longueur variables. C'est également ici que je publierai mes écrits de la Nuit du FoF, un petit jeu organisé par le Forum Francophone (lien dans mes auteurs favoris) dont le système est simple : 1 thème, 1 heure, 1 texte. Je vous en parlerai plus longuement par la suite !  
><strong><br>Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent donc à la BBC, qui les a elle-même chipés à Sir Arthur Connan Doyle (eh en fait, c'est comme une fanfic !)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>D'un amour ordinaire. <strong>

Bien sûr, cela ne commence pas comme dans un film.  
>Il n'y a pas d'événement inattendu qui vient bouleverser leur quotidien – de toute façon, leur rencontre a déjà envoyé valdinguer toutes leurs certitudes.<br>A vrai dire, eux-même ne se rendent pas compte du changement qui s'opère progressivement dans leur quotidien ponctué de meurtres sanglants et autres enquêtes palpitantes. Peut-être bien qu'ils refusent de se l'avouer.  
>Ils ont beau être un brillant médecin et un génie hors du commun, il reste des choses qui leur échappent : ce n'est pas plus mal, cela leur rappelle qu'ils ne sont que des humains.<p>

Et c'est comme ça que cela commence.  
>Par une soirée plateau repas devant la télévision. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Avec un Sherlock blasé qui critique le film – quelle idée aussi de lui faire regarder de la SF, lui qui prône le rationnel ! – et un John dépité qui ne parvient pourtant pas à masquer son amusement.<br>Puis le générique les surprend tous les deux, parce qu'ils avaient fini par s'y faire après tout. Ils se redressent maladroitement, et leurs coudes se frôlent. Ils ne prononcent pas un mot, mais les mains fines de Sherlock remontent sur eux le drap qui les couvrait, et quelque part, c'est un geste tellement intime que John se sent tout retourné.

Ils se lovent dans ce silence confortable, comme on le ferait avec une couverture au cœur de l'hiver. Leurs yeux se cherchent timidement dans la pénombre tandis qu'autour d'eux flottent les mots qu'ils n'osent pas prononcer – dont ils n'ont même pas conscience.  
>Ca a quelque chose d'irréel, leurs esprits sont englués dans une sorte d'ouate réconfortante et peut être aussi un peu effrayante.<br>C'est un peu le grand saut vers l'inconnu, et ces hommes qui ont toujours couru après l'aventure se retrouvent soudainement décontenancés face à ces sentiments qui leur serrent la gorge.

Ce sont des émotions toutes neuves, elles ont la pureté du nouveau né qui n'a pas connu les atrocités du monde et la fragilité du verre posé en équilibre sur le rebord de la table.  
>Et c'est beau. Juste. Beau.<p>

Alors, bien sûr, leur relation ne connaît pas les rebondissements inhérents à un film oscarisé. Il n'y a pas de coup de foudre, pas de dispute aux répliques grandiloquentes entraînant des retrouvailles émouvantes. Pas de larmes ni de cris, pas d'étoiles dans les yeux ou de cheveux qui flottent au vent.

Il y a seulement deux hommes qui s'aiment et savourent cette sensation d'un nouveau genre en prenant leur temps.  
>Et quand leurs lèvres se rencontrent finalement, à la lueur d'un écran de télévision, c'est d'une banalité si extraordinaire qu'ils ont envie de pleurer et de rire à la fois.<br>Parce que ça leur ressemble tellement.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ! :)<br>A bientôt pour la suite, peut-être même dès ce soir puisque la Nuit du FoF vient de commencer ! ^^


	2. De l'intérêt des spaghettis

Re bonjour les enfants ! :)

Voici, comme promis, un texte écrit lors d'une Nuit du FoF.  
><strong>Thème : Italie.<strong> Ecrit en 1h00 à peine, alors je vous prie de m'excuser si la psychologie des personnages frôle celle d'une moule congelée, et s'il reste des fautes... Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>De l'intérêt des spaghettis.<p>

" Et concrètement, tu comptais venir me chercher à un moment ou un autre ? Ou je ne sais pas, me tenir au courant, éventuellement ? Tu sais, avec cette merveille de technologie qu'on appelle _un portable_, et auquel tu es pendu en permanence !

Sherlock accepte les remontrances de John sans broncher. Il a conscience d'être fautif : il est encore parti à la poursuite d'un suspect sans attendre son blogueur, alors c'est normal que ce dernier soit en colère.  
>Mais tout de même, s'il pouvait éviter de lui faire une scène devant tout Scotland Yard, ça serait bien. Même ce sale type, auquel Lestrade vient de passer les menottes, va finir par se moquer de lui, si John n'arrête pas de le crier dessus...<br>Et il sent peser sur sa nuque les regards narquois de Donovan et Anderson.- Mais je rêve, en plus tu as trouvé le moyen de te blesser ! Continue John de son côté, oublieux de la présence d'autres personnes autour d'eux. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois ? Tu es tombé d'un immeuble ? Tu as percuté une voiture ?

Ses mains fraîches viennent se poser sur son front, puis palpent le reste de son corps pour vérifier qu'il n'y a rien de grave. John est un bon médecin. Et un bon... _ami_ ? Sherlock n'a pas envie de penser à ça maintenant. Quel que soit le « ça » en question. Il n'a quasiment rien avalé depuis trois jours et il est littéralement frigorifié.

- Italien ? » propose-t-il finalement, interrompant John dans sa diatribe assassine.

Le blond le regarde d'un air ahuri pendant quelques secondes, avant de se ressaisir et de laisser un sourire en coin naître sur ses lèvres. Seul Sherlock Holmes s'excuse en proposant à son colocataire d'aller manger dans un resto italien pour se remettre de leurs émotions.

* * *

><p>« Tu as remarqué que les femmes étaient persuadées que tous les italiens étaient beaux comme des dieux ? l'interroge John d'un ton tranquille, entre deux fourchettes de spaghettis.<br>- Pas spécialement, répond son vis-à-vis d'un air ennuyé. Mais je ne fréquente pas autant de femmes que toi.  
>- C'est vrai. A part cette pauvre Molly, qui préfère malheureusement les britanniques aux italiens...<br>- Oh, tu en as parlé avec elle ?  
>- Non, mais...<p>

John le fixe, incrédule. Bien sûr, Sherlock est un handicapé des sentiments, c'est sans doute normal qu'il n'ait pas remarqué l'intérêt que lui porte la légiste. Mais tout de même, une telle innocence venant d'un génie comme lui... c'est toujours aussi perturbant.  
>Il décide finalement de ne pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain dangereux avec le brun, et se racle la gorge pour changer de sujet. Sherlock ne relève pas.<p>

- En fait, je me disais que face à un homme comme Donatello, j'aurais toutes mes chances de remporter la victoire... explique John d'un ton léger.

Les yeux clairs du détective se fixent sur le serveur rondouillard qui progresse d'une démarche maladroite entre les tables. Effectivement, il n'est pas ce que les gens ordinaires pourraient appeler un « canon de beauté ».

- Hmmm, certes. Et selon toi, quelles sont les caractéristiques d'un bel homme ?  
>- Oh... souffle le médecin, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sherlock continue cette conversation pour le moins stérile.<p>

Il avale une gorgée d'eau en évitant soigneusement son regard. Il a l'habitude de parler de cadavres avec Sherlock, pas de ce qui fait qu'un homme peut être beau à ses yeux. S'efforçant de paraître neutre, il cherche à adopter le point de vue d'une femme sur la question.

- Je suppose qu'il n'aurait pas nécessairement besoin de venir d'Italie, commence-t-il, une lueur amusée dansant au fond des yeux.

Sherlock hoche la tête et croise ses mains sous son menton, geste caractéristique de sa réflexion. Comme si John était une jolie déduction, rien que pour lui seul.

- Je ne me focaliserais pas sur son physique... Je veux dire, la beauté ne se résume pas qu'à cela, même si une relation réclame une attirance physique réciproque... Il faudrait qu'il ait un certain sens de l'humour pour me plaire, d'abord... Qu'il soit intelligent, même si c'est un critère plutôt subjectif, surtout quand on en parle avec un génie dans ton genre !

Sherlock rit doucement.

- J'aimerais qu'il me comprenne et qu'il ait confiance en moi. Qu'il m'apporte une dose suffisante d'action jour après jour, pour que je ne m'ennuie pas. Et qu'il soit … unique en son genre, disons. »

En face de lui, le détective le fixe intensément, et John se sent comme mis à nu. Il regrette un peu d'avoir abordé ce genre de sujet avec Sherlock, parce que qui sait ce qu'il peut bien se passer dans la tête d'un génie complètement fou ?  
>Le repas se termine dans un silence un peu inconfortable, chacun réfléchissant de son côté à ce qu'il vient de se passer – et au pourquoi du comment ils devraient se sentir gênés par cette stupide discussion.<p>

Ils sortent finalement du restaurant et marchent tranquillement, leurs silhouettes se découpant sur le sol que les réverbères éclairent de leurs lueurs moirées.  
>Rien ne vient troubler le silence qui les enveloppe, et John ne fait même pas mine d'ouvrir la bouche pour s'insurger, lorsque la main de Sherlock vient se glisser dans la sienne. Bon. Peut-être que si le brun a continué cette conversation à propos des italiens, c'est parce qu'il avait quelque chose en tête.<p>

De son côté, le détective sourit tranquillement tandis qu'une douce chaleur se diffuse dans tout son corps. Il songe vaguement qu'il faudrait qu'il mène une étude sur la beauté des italiens, juste au cas où son... colocataire, ami... bref, ne décide de tomber dans les bras de l'un d'eux.  
>Il se demande comment ça serait, d'emmener John en Italie.<p>

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ! :)<br>On se retrouve pour le prochain thème !


	3. Du romantisme d'une poubelle

**Thème n°2 : poubelle.  
><strong>J'ai conscience que l'animal évoqué dans cette fic ne vit pas en Angleterre, cependant il est dit sur Wikipédia qu'il peut s'adapter aux milieux urbains d'Amérique du Nord, alors je me dis que ça ne devrait pas trop vous choquer d'en voir un débarquer au 221B Baker Street ^^  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Du romantisme d'une poubelle.<strong>**  
><strong>

C'est une de ces matinées paisibles au 221B Baker Street, que John apprécie pour leur rareté et leur quiétude malgré son amour de l'action et du danger. Son fou de colocataire n'est pas encore sorti de son antre – John ne se risquerait pas à appeler cette pièce une "chambre", vu toutes les expériences louches que le détective laisse traîner dans des tubes à essai, et il règne sur l'appartement un calme et un silence absolument délicieux.  
>Le blond se dirige tranquillement vers la cuisine, se réjouit de voir que le frigo ne contient aucun reste humain – pour une fois qu'il ne trouve pas de pouces sectionnés dans le bac à légumes ! La bouilloire siffle et le docteur sourit, il trouve ce son apaisant, comme lorsqu'ils rentrent chez eux après une folle cavalcade après les criminels, pour se réchauffer autour d'une bonne tasse de thé.<br>Le sachet finit d'infuser dans sa tasse fétiche, son parfum caractéristique venant embaumer la petite pièce. Distraitement, John ouvre le placard sous l'évier pour l'y jeter, et son regard se pose avec horreur sur ce que contient la poubelle.

« Aaaaaaaaargh ! »

Ses yeux révulsés fixent le contenu du sac, et il manque d'en laisser tomber sa tasse sur le sol. Puis, une bouffée de colère s'empare de lui. Il se dirige à grands pas vers la cham... pièce où dort son crétin de colocataire, et les coups qu'il frappe à la porte peuvent sûrement être entendus jusque chez les voisins, tant il y met de fougue.

« Sherlock ! Bougre de crétin ! sors de là immédiatement ! rugit-il en martelant la surface boisée de ses poings.

Le brun finit par apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses cheveux en bataille et un air sur le visage partagé entre la fatigue et l'irritation.

- Je t'avais entendu la première fois, marmonne-t-il, pas la peine de défoncer la porte.  
>- Je m'en fiche, rétorque le médecin en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Tu me dois une explication.<p>

Perplexe, Sherlock ajuste le drap dans lequel il s'est enveloppé pour cacher sa nudité – cette fois-ci, John ne lui fera pas le plaisir de lui demander s'il porte un sous vêtement : il n'est pas d'humeur à rire.

- Est-ce que j'ai... oublié d'acheter du lait ?  
>- Tu n'achètes jamais de lait.<br>- ...J'ai laissé une tête traîner dans le frigo ?  
>- Heureusement que non ! Tu m'as promis de ne plus recommencer.<br>- Et je tiens toujours mes promesses, John. Bon, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai pu faire pour t'énerver à ce point, lâche-t-il finalement.  
>- Eh bien, déduis, espèce de génie.<br>- C'était censé être une insulte ?  
>- Oh, la ferme ! s'énerve John en saisissant le drap, obligeant le brun à le suivre jusqu'à la cuisine.<p>

D'un doigt rageur, il désigne la poubelle.

- Je veux que tu m'expliques ce que c'est que ça ! s'exclame-t-il sur un ton cinglant.  
>- Il s'agit très vraisemblablement d'un <em>p<em>_rocyon lotor_, mammifère omnivore de l'ordre des carnivo...  
>- Tu as osé jeter un putain de raton-laveur dans notre poubelle ! s'époumone John en gesticulant autour de la table de la cuisine, afin de stopper le puits de science qu'est son ami.<br>- Oh... souffle Sherlock. Et c'est ça qui te posait problème ? J'aurais manifestement pu rester dans ma chambre...  
>- Mais... mais enfin, tu ne peux pas jeter un animal mort dans notre poubelle !<br>- Et pourquoi ça ?  
>- Parce qu'il faut les enterrer ! Ce sont des êtres vivants, ils méritent un peu plus de considération !<br>- Mais nous n'avons pas de jardin.

A cette objection, John se demande s'il ne va pas tout simplement baisser les bras. Cependant, il faut être une forte tête pour vivre avec un colocataire aussi épuisant que Sherlock, alors John refuse d'abandonner.

- Tu aurais pu trouver un autre moyen, Sherlock. Ici, c'est l'endroit où on mange et je refuse que cela devienne un lieu d'expériences illégales sur des animaux...  
>- Mais je n'ai pas fait d'expériences sur ce fichu raton ! s'offusque le détective.<br>- Alors comment est-il mort ? Et surtout, comment est-il arrivé dans notre poubelle ? l'interroge le blond.  
>- Eh bien... je l'ai trouvé en train de fouiller dans les poubelles pour se nourrir, à deux rues d'ici...<br>- Oui, continue, l'encourage John avec un petit sourire teinté d'étonnement.  
>- Et je l'ai ramené à l'appartement, mais je suppose qu'il était malade, parce qu'il est mort dans la nuit.<br>- Donc tu l'as jeté à la poubelle.  
>- Voilà.<p>

Avec un soupir désabusé, John s'assoit sur une chaise et boit une gorgée de thé pour se remettre les idées en place. Puis il remarque l'air coupable qu'affiche Sherlock et fronce les sourcils.

- Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?  
>- En fait, marmonne Sherlock, visiblement mal à l'aise, je pensais te l'offrir... tu sais, comme tu dis toujours que tu aimerais bien avoir un animal de compagnie... je me suis dit...<p>

Un nouveau silence s'installe sur la cuisine, mais il n'a rien à voir avec celui qui l'a précédé. Il est fait de malaise, d'incompréhension et aussi... d'éclats de rire !  
>John n'a pas pu s'en empêcher, un fou rire incontrôlable s'est emparé de lui et fait trembler ses épaules, l'empêche presque de respirer et fait perler quelques larmes d'hilarité au coin de ses yeux.<p>

- Mais... mais enfin, Sherlock ! Un raton laveur n'est pas un animal de compagnie ! C'est... c'est plein de puces et de tiques !

Le brun affiche une moue déçue, et John s'en veut immédiatement. Il pose un bras sur son épaule avec un petit sourire.

- C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi, le remercie-t-il. Cependant, j'ai assez à m'occuper de nous deux sans avoir un animal dans les pattes. Encore plus si c'est un raton-laveur mort que tu jettes dans la poubelle en ignorant les règles d'hygiène...

Sherlock hoche la tête comme un gosse pris en faute, et John doit se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire. Il ressemble à un enfant qui aurait fait pipi au lit et chercherait à cacher les preuves.

- John... souffle-t-il de sa voix rauque, son visage se rapprochant doucement du sien.  
>- Ou... oui ?<br>- Tu pourrais descendre la poubelle ? Je ne peux pas y aller habillé comme ça. »

* * *

><p>Merci de votre lecture ! :)<p> 


	4. D'une solitude dans les gradins

**Thème n°3 : football !  
><strong>Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>D'une solitude dans les gradins.<p>

"Allez Sherlock, arrête de faire la tête et rejoins-nous sur le terrain !

Le dit Sherlock s'est assis dans un coin des gradins, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine dans une attitude enfantine. Ses yeux clairs sont aveuglés par la luminosité que réfléchit l'herbe verte du terrain de foot, et sa réflexion est troublée par les cris des gosses qui courent derrière un stupide ballon.  
>Mais quelle idée il a eu d'accepter d'accompagner John, Greg et ses enfants au stade pour un de leurs stupides "entraînements entre amis" ! Il a envie de se cogner la tête contre le bac de ciment sur lequel il s'est installé, à l'abri des rayons du soleil qui pourraient agresser sa peau pâle.<br>Il choisit d'ignorer son colocataire et de se concentrer sur les messages qu'il reçoit de la part de Mycroft au sujet d'une nouvelle enquête – il n'aime pas rendre service à son crétin de frère incapable de suivre un régime, mais au moins ça l'occupe.  
>Un bruit de pas dans les marches des gradins lui fait relever la tête. Son portable lui semble soudain inintéressant lorsque son ami et colocataire, le docteur John Watson, s'assoit à côté de lui.<p>

- Tu as tort, Sherlock, ça te ferait du bien de faire un peu de sport, sourit le blond.  
>- Je fais du sport : je cours après des criminels à longueur de journée, sauf quand tu décides de me traîner avec toi pour ce genre d'activités...futiles...<br>- Ce qui est futile, c'est d'enfiler un survêtement pour ne pas s'en servir par la suite, et de rester assis tout seul dans son coin en boudant comme un gamin.  
>- Je ne boude pas comme un gamin ! s'insurge le détective.<br>- Oh, si. Mais j'ai l'habitude tu sais. En attendant, tu ferais plaisir aux enfants en venant jouer avec nous.  
>- Graham est assez grand pour s'occuper d'eux tout seul, même s'il est incapable d'en faire autant avec son travail d'inspecteur...<br>- Il s'appelle _Greg, _et toi tu n'es qu'un idiot, le rabroue John.

Ils s'observent un instant en chien de faïence, avant que le médecin ne se lève dans un léger soupir.

- Bon, tu n'auras qu'à nous rejoindre quand tu te seras décidé, finit-il par dire.  
>- Je n'ai jamais joué au foot.<p>

Le blond cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises, comme pour s'assurer que les lèvres de Sherlock ont bien bougé pour former ces mots.

- Tu... tu es sérieux ? Même quand tu étais enfant ?  
>- Les autres enfants n'avaient pas vraiment envie de compter un psychopathe dans leur équipe, objecte le brun d'un ton fataliste. Et je ne recherchais pas vraiment leur compagnie...<br>- Evidemment...fait John pensivement. C'est triste.  
>- Tu trouves ?<br>- Bien sûr. Personne ne mérite d'être laissé de côté.

Sherlock hausse les épaules.

- Ca ne m'avait jamais dérangé jusqu'à présent. »

Les yeux de John irradient de tendresse lorsque son regard croise celui de Sherlock. Parce qu'il comprend ce que le détective veut bien lui avouer, à demi-mot. Alors il pose tranquillement sa main sur son épaule et l'enjoint à se lever, l'entraînant à sa suite vers les enfants de Greg qui piaillent déjà d'impatience à l'idée de jouer au football avec le célèbre détective.

_Je ne veux pas que toi, tu me laisses de côté. Même si je dois pour cela accepter de courir après ce stupide ballon._

* * *

><p>Merci de votre attention ! :)<p> 


End file.
